Emery Noire
Name: '''Emery Manuela Noire '''Parent: '''Hades '''Cabin: 13 (formerlly 11) Height: 5' 7" Age: 16 (same age as Percy) Gender: Female Birthday: December 21 Family: 'Hades (Father), Eva Noire (mother), Nico di Angelo (half-brother), Bianca di Angelo (half-sister, desceased) Personality and Past While she dresses in what might be seen as "rebellious" clothing", Emery is far from a trouble-maker. At least she never looks for trouble. However, it always seems to find her. Like all demigods, Emery was diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia as a child and therefore always struggled in school. She's been through a few different schools and usually never stays in the same for long. While she's only officially been expelled once, she usually gets into situations that call for her not returning to the same school. She spent her childhood in Boston, MA. But she now lives in downtown Manhattan. Her mother, Eva Noire, is an interior designer, and was once a model (not super famous). She lives with her mother and two cats, Rumpus and Muggs. Her best friend is a Myrmidon named Kostantinos(I'm making him soon!). She also has a pet hellhound named Dante (but he stays at camp because her cats are deathly afraid of him). She's half Italian and half French, just like her mother. Or I guess she's half Greek, a quarter Italian, and a quarter French if it works like that, if you add in her father. Friends and Family '''Family-' Nico- she actually holds a deep resentment towards her halfbrother. She feels he is a favored child and is jealous that he doesn't carry the same stigma she does; being the child that caused Hades to break his side of the oath. She is not mean to him, but she isn't friendly with him either. Bianca- When Bianca was alive Emery felt the same bit of jealousy towards her half-sister, but she liked Bianca a bit more than Nico. But she didn't get to know Bianca too well. Eva- Emery has a deep respect for her mother, and while she would never say so out loud, thinks that her mother is just as pretty as any goddess she's ever seen. Her mother is younger, but is mature and able. She's a reserved woman with a cool head who may not always tell Emery that she loves her, but Emery knows her mother does without having to hear it. They're pretty close considering they are pretty much the only family the other has. Eva doesn't talk with any of her relatives much. Hades- Emery always thought Hades was one of the coolest of the Greek gods. Now that he's her father, she can't help but respect him very much. While she resents him with the coldness he tends to treat her with, she still wants to make him proud and hopes that maybe he'll come to notice and love her one day. She knows he had to love her mother a great deal if it meant breaking the Oath. However, Hades didn't know that Emery was going to happen... she was very unplanned and unexpected. Even more so than other demigods. He does still love and respect her mother, but tends to find his daughter a bit of a burden. '''Friends Kostantinos Argyros "Kos"- Kostantinos is Emery's best friend in the entire world. And Underworld. She has known him since she was in junior high and was one of the only people she could really talk to and who accepted her. Little did she know when she met him, Kostantinos actually is a Myrmidon and really is a lot older than he looks. Due to his heritage, he matured (physically and mentally) quickly and now will age slowly. So instead of being her age (which she originally thought he was) he is actually 20 years old. She also has a bit of a thing for him, but Kos is very oblivious when it comes to the romantic feelings of others and even his own. So he has yet to realize that Emery has a crush on him. Kostantinos does care deeply for her, though, and his loyalty to her is unshakable. He served as a Searcher for the Camp and is the one who found Emery and thought she might be a half-blood. Percy- she met Percy at camp and immediately took a liking to him. She considers him to be one of her few trusted friends. They get along quite well. Percy was a bit wary of Emery once it was revealed who her father is. He trusts Emery and knows she and her father have very different personalities but still worries about her parentage from time to time. Tyson- Emery likes Tyson, unlike many. She finds him to be strong and brave and respects his kind heart and ability with smithing. She also finds him amusing when he gets excited over things like ponies and such. He also made her a magic shield out of her goggles after she mentioned to him that she really liked Percy's shield. Grover- Emery loves Grover to death and thinks he's absolutely hysterical. However, Juniper tends to annoy her a bit. Not too much, but sometimes they way she acts about Grover makes Emery roll her eyes. And she's a bit dramatic. Annanbeth- Emery and Annabeth have a bit of a rocky relationship. Emery sometimes annoys Annabeth and vise versa. Once Annabeth found out that Hades was Emery's father, it caused even more friction between the too. Annabeth isn't trustful of Emery, especially because she's the child of Hades that broke the Oath. They usually argue and Emery dislikes how Annabeth treats her just because of her parentage, but especially because Emery knows Annabeth can still have positive feelings about Luke even though he sides with Kronos and betrayed them. the Stoll Brothers- Emery gets along with the twin brothers and got to know them a bit before she moved into the Hades cabin (I'm assuming children of Hades, even if determined, would have had to live in Cabin 11 before a cabin for Hades was actually built). She thinks they're funny, even if they tend to be horrible pranksters. Hobbies, Abilities and Weapons/Magic Items Emery likes music a whole lot, which can be inferred from the many patches and buttons she wears on her jacket. She loves 30 Seconds to Mars, A Skylit Drive, MONORAL, Chiodos, Avenged Sevenfold, You Me At Six, Emarosa, and Lady Gaga (xD true story.) She also likes to hang out and play random sports with her friend Kostantinos. She loves things like lacrosse, football, martial arts, soccer (she's Italian. xD, and hockey. She doesn't really do any of these competatively, however. She also likes food. A lot. Especially French, Italian, Greek, and Mexican. Her mom is a pretty darn good cook when it comes to Italian food. Abilities Control over the dead, Necromancy (can raise and speak to the dead), she can kill the dead/undead, can sense when a mortal or half-blood dies, can create fissures and cracks in the earth that swallow up living or dead creatures and trap them in the Underworld, use Hellfire (black fire) as a weapon, geokinesis (can move earth and rocks and use them as deadly weapons), can use shadows to slightly conceal her presence (at least from sight), can shadow travel, can call on Dante, her Hellhound. Powers any child of Hades would have. Magic Items/Weapons Emery mainly uses a spear made from ebony wood for the shaft, and stygian iron head and butt. She also has a small celestial bronze dagger to use in close quarters combat; but she prefers her spear. She calls her spear Ampanos, which literally means "ebony" in Greek. When not in use, it is disguised as a laser pointer and returns to her pocket if thrown or dropped. All she has to do is press the button that would turn the laser light on if it were a normal laser pointer to make it into a spear. Her goggles actually can transform into a shield if she takes them off, holds them by the strap like one would hold the strap of a shield, and shout "prostatavo" which means "protect" in Greek. By pressing the middle they will return to goggles. Tyson modified them to be able to do that.